fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bacchus Groh
's sorry state, I just couldn't keep silent... That's a man's spirit for you.|' ' in " "}} Bacchus is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Bacchus is a tall and muscular man with straight dark hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a light cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; an haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with dark pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular dark forms below it, with the central pair of forms being larger than the two on the sides, which are topped by dark and arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 17 Hanging from his ears is a pair of light earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, in reference to Bacchus' own drinking habits. His Quatro Cerberus' stamp is located in the center of his muscular, exposed back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-15 All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own appearance. Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark armor plates, possessing thin light edges, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his neck. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles, worn with calves-long light socks which reach up to his pants' edges; an element which is again Eastern in look. Personality So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perversive tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman". He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-17 History While on jobs for their respective guilds in the past, Bacchus and Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet have fought many times. However, neither ever defeated the other, and so their score has never been settled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 18 Synopsis X791 arc While the members of Fairy Tail were in a bar in Crocus celebrating their defeat, Bacchus came into the bar and challenged Cana to a drinking match. Despite warnings from Cana, Macao Conbolt, and Wakaba Mine, he doesn't back down from the challenge, and, much to the shock of all the observers, he defeats her. After he defeats her, he takes her bra as a trophy, something which angers Macao and Wakaba and so Macao punches him. Bacchus gets up and knocks both Macao and Wakaba down, but stops when he is addressed by Erza. The two Mages talk briefly before Bacchus leaves stating that if he and Erza met tomorrow or the day after, then they would settle things for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-17 Bacchus later participates in the second day's event, Chariot. Though initially in fifth place behind Kurohebi of Team Raven Tail, Ichiya of Team Blue Pegasus, Yuka of Team Lamia Scale and Risley of Team Mermaid Heel due to the hangover from the night before, after seeing the effort everyone else in the race was putting out, Bacchus uses his immense strength to destroy some of the chariots, causing his opponents to lose their balance and enabling him to overtake them, gaining first place and winning 10 points for his team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 5-10 Magic and Abilities Immense Strength: Bacchus possesses an outrageous amount of physical strength: when he casually slammed Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine into the floor while falling backwards, the force from the blow sent both Mages' heads through the wooden floor boards, which were broken in the process. During the Grand Magic Games's Chariot event, he was shown capable of breaking down the chariot he was standing on and the ground below it, lifting all nearby chariots linked to it in midair as a result, with a simple stomp; an astonishing feat which was commented upon by both spectators and fellow competitors, leaving two physically powerful Mages such as Erza Scarlet and Elfman and even Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyar blank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-11 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Bacchus is a capable melee fighter, possessing specialist skills in a peculiar form of unarmed combat, which he seemingly employs while he's drunk: he's shown performing agile, fast and unpredictable motions to take opponents off-guard and strike them, as shown when he could knock off their feet Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine and slam them both on the ground at the same time while facing backwards and raising from the floor where he had just collapsed due to intoxication.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 15-16 Such fighting style is highly reminiscent of Zui Quan, sometimes known as "Drunken Fist", a traditional Chinese martial art whose user imitate the movements of an intoxicated individual to attack foes and evade their blows. Alcohol Tolerance: Bacchus is gifted with an immense level of alcohol tolerance, being capable of swallowing huge amounts of alcohol, emptying entire bottles and many glasses, without losing consciousness, and even retaining a certain lucidity. He was able to defeat Cana Alberona, a seasoned drinker known in her own right for an incredible alcohol tolerance, in a drinking contest, something which left her fellow guild mates from Fairy Tail blank.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 13-15 Battles & Events *Chariot Trivia *''Bacchus'' was the Roman name of Dionysus, the god of wine and everything related to it in Greek mythology. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members